Chaos On Impulse
by Kinshima
Summary: 'It's said that when a butterfly lands on your right shoulder, you're going to die. It's also said that the flutter of a butterfly's wing miles away can cause a hurricane. But really? We died because we died.' Rima X Shiki


**Ehehe, this is a recent thing I came up with, not a week ago. I just recently listened to **Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder **by Kagamine Rin, you should check it out, and I just happened across the Highest Rated Comments, where both mentioned that when a butterfly lands on your right shoulder, it's an omen of death. I'm in the one-shot phase right now… please enjoy. Oh, and yeah, if you haven't noticed, I like using Rima's point of view; I find that it would be more "realistic", because I can't imagine Shiki thinking all these things.**

**~Kinshi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the **Chaos Theory**. Or the other theory that's name I don't know. Do I need to have disclaimers on them?**

* * *

Chaos On Impulse

_It's amazing what chaos can ensue on a solitary impulse._

* * *

It's said that when a butterfly lands on your right shoulder, you're going to die.

It's also said that the flutter of a butterfly's wing miles away can cause a hurricane.

It's weird, too, that butterflies are supposed to represent hope.

I've never really believed these kinds of things.

It's a strange phenomenon; existence, I mean. So many little details.

* * *

"Shiki! Shiki, wait up! You run too fast!" I shouted, panting to catch up.

"Come on, Rima! I don't run too fast; you run too slow!" Shiki called behind his shoulder.

Lowering my head and narrowing my eyes, I sped up, desperately sprinting to catch up to my friend.

We stopped at an old railroad and looked left and right. It was pointless, though; the train that used to run along the tracks was out of order and would not be back in service for at least a decade.

"Shiki, how about we play a game on the railway, since it isn't used anymore?" I suggested openly.

"Great idea! What should we play?" Shiki asked. We were young; only 6 years old. We couldn't pass off such an opportunity.

"Umm, how about… How about we throw rocks at the tracks until one of us gets a rock to stop on the metal part of the track? The winner gets a head start for the race back home!" I smiled at my thoughtfulness. Aim was my perfection; I could easily win.

And after a few minutes, where I thought up of first striking the ground before the metal and letting it rebound onto the tracks, I did win.

As soon as the pebble clattered to a stop, a butterfly landed on my right shoulder. The both of us concluded that it was just the colour of my hair; Shiki always said my hair was the most peculiar shade of blonde. He exclaimed that I was lucky to get to look at the insect closely. And I suppose I was; the butterfly had such a unique pattern across its wings.

We left the pebble there as a kind of momentum and began the race back home.

In just a moment, our fates were decided.

How foolish we were back then.

* * *

It had been six years and we were now 12.

And like predicted, the train tracks were still not in use. The rock I had once thrown was still there, but weathered by light rain and winds; it was hardly bigger than a nail.

Shiki and I had come back to reminisce in a few memories and as we lay down in the lush grass, laughter escaped our mouths.

"Do you remember how slow you used to run?" Shiki asked between chuckles.

"Yeah, ironic, isn't it?" I replied. I was light on my feet, now, faster than everyone I knew.

And we continued to recall old memories and laugh off the stresses of life. At our age, maturing was a given, and we had realized our dreams. Together the two of us would become partners in modeling.

We eventually became tired and the both of us relaxed there and fell asleep.

And I suppose we were realizing other things as well.

When I woke up on my side, contradictory to what I thought, Shiki was awake; staring intently at me. He widened his eyes, blushed furiously, and got up, ready to leave. But of course, I stopped him. I grabbed his arm and swung him around to face me. And the distance between our faces closed.

I've always thought it as ridiculous when children our age fell in love so easily. But now, experiencing it myself, I really couldn't blame them; love comes when it comes, and true love only once.

We stayed beside the deserted train tracks for hours in our own world. Life wasn't endless and love didn't last forever, so why not use the time we had?

And yet, after that, I never had the heart to say that a butterfly with a similar pattern across its wings to the one we had seen once before had landed on me when his eyes were closed. For some reason, I felt uneasy.

Before we departed, we made an agreement to meet here every 6 years. Even though we saw each other everyday, it was good to remember the times we shared together.

In just a moment, we had secured out fates.

How foolish we still were back then.

* * *

Almost as foolish as we are now.

As adults, now, we were going to university. For 6 years, we were in a lasting relationship. People laughed at us sometimes for keeping our love for so long. They, however, were the ones who had never experienced love.

This time, when we arrived at the tracks, the rock was gone. Our reason for these reunions. For some reason, the absence of it changed the atmosphere, like a friend had died. But as we talked, the aura lifted and became pleasant.

As we walked on top of the tracks, a hooting sound reached are ears, and as we looked behind us, we saw a deep black and red train coming our way.

"Wow, after 12 years, the train is finally in service again!" Shiki pointed out.

"Yeah …" I said softly. I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. As it occurred to me, a faint rattling came to my ears, and I could tell it was coming from the train. And as I realized this, something white flashed across my vision and a butterfly with an eerily familiar pattern across its wings fluttered to a stop on my right shoulder.

I used to think it was absurd how in movies, people would stand still as they were about to die. Now, though, I can't blame them. The shock can really subdue you.

The same train that had only passed moments ago was speeding along the tracks towards me, and I suddenly realized that the rattling sound must have come from a certain pebble making its way into the train's mechanics. A pebble that was surely stopping the train from slowing down, let alone stopping.

And in just a moment, acting on pure impulse, Shiki shoved me to the side and took my place.

And in just a moment, our fates were realized.

Shiki widened his eyes in horror as I fell onto the train tracks that moved in the opposite direction, where another train was making its way towards me.

The butterfly alighted from my shoulder.

* * *

Foolish, foolish.

That rock, so insignificant, became the lifting of our butterfly's wings.

And Shiki's impulse was just the lowering of them.

Our deaths were just our own hurricanes.

But really? We died because we died.

The butterfly that had settled on my right shoulder three times was just a butterfly.

It's a strange phenomenon; existence, I mean. So many little details.

* * *

**EDIT [07/26/10]: Changed a word or too because of grammar.**

**EDIT [08/27/10]: Changed a repeating word and an awkward sentence.**

**Honestly, I couldn't think up a good summary for this. This story wasn't very interesting and I can't make a summary that can make it sound interesting.**

**My favourite parts of the story? The last little section and the first one T_T.**

**By the way, the pattern of the butterfly's wings doesn't have any meaning. Not much romance, eh? You can imagine whatever you want for what they did for those few hours. I don't have anything particular in mind. Imagine _anything _you want ... Seriously, I have nothing in mind.**

**You know, my A/N's always end up pretty long even though I say one simple thing… And not many people read A/N's. I have to admit, I don't usually read A/N's unless they're short. I know people who do, though.**

**Have a great summer (Or any other season; I don't know where you're from)! Constructive criticism is appreciated. And if there are any, tell me about my mistakes!**


End file.
